Todo por un deseo
by Celeste Nyx
Summary: Taichi es un chico como todos los demás, pero últimamente las cosas no le están yendo tan bien que digamos. Sin embargo, después de visitar un extraño templo y encender una vela sagrada, su vida dará un giro completo al despertar por la mañana y encontrarse con un jovencito de largos cabellos rubios como el sol. ¿Acaso su suerte puede cambiar? (HISTORIA ORIGINAL)


_La felicidad…_

_¿Qué es la felicidad?_

_Honestamente, ya no lo sé…_

_Para mí solo existe en los cuentos de hadas…_

_¿Qué más puedo decir?_

_Tengo que ser realista…_

_Casi he olvidado como se siente estar feliz…_

_Solo veo como me transformo en un robot…_

_Sin sentimientos, sin tonterías…_

_Me resigno ante este extraño mundo lleno de personas sin fe…_

_Es la única manera de sobrevivir…_

Después de aquellos constantes golpes y caídas al suelo, aquella mañana de primavera el pobre despertador, que se hallaba sobre la mesita de noche, no pudo más y sus manecillas se detuvieron justo antes de dar las seis. Nadie fue testigo de aquella lenta agonía, mucho menos del momento en que la habitación quedó en completo silencio. Su dueño, un joven de cabellos tan negros como el ébano, se encontraba profundamente dormido, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder. Taichi Inaba, como se llamaba el chico causante de la muerte del despertador, se había mudado hace poco a aquella habitación. A causa de su perdida de trabajo y a la falta de dinero, no le quedó de otra que renunciar a su lindo departamento de tres habitaciones y cambiarlo por aquel simple cuarto. Taichi estaba realmente fastidiado, el cuarto era tan pequeño que en cinco pasos podía recogerlo todo y sus objetos personajes aun se encontraban en cajas apiladas en una esquina. Era imposible que todo cupiese en aquella lata de sardinas, como solía llamar a su nuevo hogar, pero no podía seguir lamentándose, debía encontrar pronto un trabajo nuevo y tratar de no reprobar esos cursos en la universidad, cursos que se le estaban haciendo realmente pesados.

Taichi se había quedado hasta muy tarde el día anterior, casi rozando a la medianoche, y al recostarse en aquel futón se había desmayado del cansancio. Tanto que, ni siquiera se había percatado cuando el reloj dejó de emitir aquel sonido tan característico y el silencio reinó en la habitación. Pero, rato después al sentir aquella brisca refrescante y la calidez de un nuevo día, empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos pesadamente. Taichi observó la habitación arqueando las cejas y frunciendo el ceño, como hacía todas las mañanas desde que se mudó, y se quedó recostado por algunos segundos como si fuese un cadáver. No tenía el menor deseo de moverse de donde estaba, mucho peor, de enfrentar otro día en la universidad y en las calles buscando empleo. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron de lado a lado el triste cuarto, hasta que se posaron sobre aquel reloj que debió haber sonado hace mucho tiempo. Al principio solo lo miró, como si deseara fulminarlo con los ojos, pero luego, se levantó de un saltó al darse cuenta que las manecillas permanecían inmóviles. Taichi buscó rápidamente su reloj de mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, abandonado la noche anterior sobre el suelo, y al ver que eran casi las diez de la mañana empezó a buscar sus cosas con desesperación. - ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Solo esto me faltaba! – iba gritando mientras intentaba vestirse, cepillarse los dientes y peinarse al mismo tiempo. Casi se tragó el enjuague bucal y después de salir del pequeño baño, cogió su mochila y salió al exterior dando un portazo, rogando poder llegar a tiempo para las últimas clases.

Su nueva habitación se encontraba más lejos de la universidad. El joven tuvo que correr hasta la estación del tren, había demasiado gente como de costumbre y tuvo que esperar entre la multitud. Aquello era lo que más le molestaba de la ciudad. Había vivido toda su niñez en aquel pueblo que lo vio nacer, rodeado de naturaleza y animales de granja, que la ciudad le parecía tan salvaje y ruidosa. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por esos detalles. Taichi intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse, pero algunas personas lo tenían acorralado, robándole su tan preciado aire. Se hubiese asfixiado si es que el tren no hubiese llegado en pocos minutos, pero ahí fue arrastrado hacia dentro y empujado varias veces. Taichi se acomodó en un rincón cerca de la puerta, después de todo la universidad solo quedaba a media hora de ahí. En esos instantes, lo único que hizo fue sacar su reproductor de música, ponerse los audífonos y cerrar los ojos, esforzándose para pensar en otra cosa. La música era lo único que lo distraía y relajaba, y gracias a ello pudo llegar a su destino sin morir en el intento. El joven logró entrar al salón de clases a pocos segundos que su odioso maestro le cerrase la puerta en las narices. Sí que lo odiaba, sabía que lo detestaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero el sentimiento era mutuo y Taichi solo se limitaba a poner atención a la clase, tratando se pasar desapercibido por aquel hombre. Parecía ser que aquella mañana estaba de buen humor, ya que no lo obligó a resolver aquellos ejercicios tan complicados que había puesto en el pizarrón, generalmente cuando llegaba tarde se desquitaba con él y lo avergonzaba haciéndolo pasar al frente como si fuese un niño de primaria. Taichi agradeció aquel pequeño regalo del cielo, y una vez que la clase hubo terminado, se recostó sobre la mesa y escondió el rostro entre los brazos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasó hoy? ¿Acaso arrojaste el despertador como de costumbre y te quedaste dormido? – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- No molestes Midori…

- Ya, ya. Deberías dejar de ser tan gruñón o vas a envejecer rápido.

- Eso no me importa.

- ¡Sí que eres un caso perdido! En fin, como te perdiste las primeras clases de la mañana te saqué algunas copias. Tenemos deberes para el viernes. ¿Escuchaste?, ¡Oye!

- Sí, sí. Gracias Midori-chan, no sé que haría sin ti – dijo Taichi moviendo la mano en señal de agradecimiento y de paso, para que lo dejase en paz.

- No te cobraré por esta vez, solo porque sé que estás en la miseria. Pero debes saber que soy tu mejor amiga y no tu madre. ¡No te quedes dormido!, ¡escúchame cuando te hablo jovencito!

- ¿Cómo quieres que deje de tratarte como mi madre si suenas siempre como ella?

- ¡Ya está bueno! De todos modos, pienso cobrarte de otra manera este quinceavo favorcito que te hago, ya es hora de recibir alguna recompensa – dijo la joven de cabellos rojizos, sentándose sobre la mesa y empezando a comerse unas gomitas que compró de la máquina dispensadora – Quiero que me acompañes después de la última clase -. Taichi levantó un poco la cabeza, solo para ver apenas aquel papel que la joven movía alegremente frente a sus ojos. Lentamente se incorporó y estiró los brazos, para luego coger el anuncio y leerlo con atención. Se trataba de la apertura de un viejo templo que quedaba no muy lejos de la universidad, al parecer había estado en remodelación y ahora abría sus puertas al público después de muchos años. El anuncio no le llamó la atención en lo más mínimo, rápidamente lo dejó a un lado y volvió a su antigua posición. Pero Midori no iba a quedarse tranquila, en esos momentos le arrebató las copias que le había entregado y saltó de la mesa para empezar a alejarse.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Esas copias son mías – dijo Taichi desde su refugio.

- No, error, estas copias son mías. No te las daré si no me acompañas a ese lugar.

- Sabes que puedo reprobar el curso si no estudio. ¿Vas a poder con ello en tu consciencia?

- Pues… sí. Adiós Taichi, que te vaya bien con las clases de verano.

- Oye, espera…

- ¿Sí? – dijo la joven volteando con una mirada inocente, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

- Tú ganas, iré contigo a ese aburrido templo y me darás mis copias. ¡Pero tú pagarás mi boleto del tren! – dijo el joven levantándose y acercándose a ella, mirándola molesto por haber perdido de nuevo contra ella.

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos a las tres en la entrada.

Midori le guió un ojo y salió con expresión alegre. Taichi bostezó en esos momentos, si bien Midori era una muy buena amiga y se preocupaba por él, en muchas ocasiones resultaba ser una verdadera molestia. Pero agradecía su amistad, era la única persona que se le había acercado en todo el primer año que llevaba en clases. Midori estudiaba para ser doctora y compartía algunas materias con él, por lo que se veían en el salón de clases de vez en cuando. La chica de constantes cambios de look, cuando la conoció era castaña y ahora se había vuelto pelirroja, parecía ser la única que aguantaba su mal humor, defecto que hizo que sus compañeros poco a poco fueran desistiendo en tener algún contacto con él. A Taichi no le importaba de todos modos, lo único que quería era poder tener una carrera, y aunque detestase las matemáticas se había decidido por contabilidad, para tener mayores oportunidades de empleo. Aunque en realidad, nunca tuvo inclinación por alguna profesión en especial. Taichi salió del salón en esos momentos, no había desayunado y su estómago le reclamaba la falta de comida, por lo que se dirigió a la cafetería para comprarse algo.

La última clase fue muy aburrida, tan solo eran cinco en aquel enorme salón de clases y parecía que todos estuviesen muertos. Ninguno hacía el menor ruido y solo podía escuchar las palabras del profesor a lo lejos, como un eco resonando en su cabeza. Al terminar la clase, fue el primero en salir. En el camino acomodó sus cosas en la mochila y bajó hasta la entrada para encontrarse con su amiga como habían quedado. Midori lo esperaba con una visible alegría en su rostro, Taichi se hubiese arrepentido de acompañarla si es que la joven no se hubiera comprometido a pagarle los pasajes del tren. No era que fuese un tacaño, pero realmente las cosas no iban bien para él y tenía que ahorrar cada moneda que pudiese. El joven intentó relajarse y poder una buena cara, tal vez podría suceder algo muy bueno en el camino, algo como encontrarse dinero y librarse del alquiler del cuarto al menos por dos meses.

El camino de ida fue muy tranquilo, felizmente el tren no iba lleno y pudieron sentarse cómodamente. Midori le hacía cedido su lugar al lado de la ventana solo para que se animase un poco, y al parecer había funcionado, ya que el paisaje de los árboles y la naturaleza parecían gustarle al chico de cabellos negros. Taichi se apoyó contra el frío cristal y cerró los ojos, realmente, salir del caos de la ciudad por algunas horas era lo que necesitaba para sentirse a gusto de nuevo. Y mientras se encontraba divagando entre sus pensamientos, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Midori, ella le contaba algunas cosas sobre el templo que visitarían.

- Según leí en Internet, el templo tiene más de doscientos años y se dice que es un lugar en donde suceden muchas cosas paranormales.

- Ajá… espero encuentres algún fantasma que quiera tomarse una foto contigo – dijo Taichi en tono de burla. Su amiga estaba realmente obsesionada con todo lo sobrenatural, ahora comprendía porqué había insistido tanto en visitar aquel bendito templo.

- No seas odioso. Bueno, como te decía, hay una leyenda que dice que el templo guarda un gran tesoro, y quien lo encuentre será feliz por el resto de su vida.

- Si es dinero, joyas o bloques de oro, te aseguro que seré más que feliz.

- ¡No seas tan materialista! El dinero no lo es todo.

- Para mí lo es, yo no provengo de una familia adinerada como la tuya Midori. Tengo cuentas que pagar, la habitación, los pasajes, la comida, todo es tan caro en la ciudad.

- Bueno, pensándolo así entiendo tu punto. No te preocupes, ya verás que encontrarás un trabajo pronto, yo te ayudaré a buscarlo – dijo la joven suavizando el tono de su voz.

- Debo encontrarlo o de lo contrario moriré de hambre.

- Ya hombre, no seas dramático. Puedo prestarte algo de dinero mientras encuentras algo, soy tu amiga y no permitiré que me dejes a un lado.

- Diría que no, pero de orgullo no se vive. Gracias Midori-chan, de verdad eres una buena amiga.

- Y dejando eso de lado ¡Mira!, ¡ya casi estamos llegando! – dijo la joven alegremente - ¡Tenemos que bajarnos en la siguiente estación!

Taichi la siguió en silencio y una vez que bajaron del tren caminaron por el sendero por algunos minutos. El templo estaba a pocos pasos de la estación, pero las escaleras eran tan largas que parecían no tener fin. Midori las empezó a subir ágilmente, Taichi se sintió en verdad como un viejo al detenerse cada cierto trecho para tomar aire. Pero, poco a poco logró llegar hasta la entrada del lugar. Había pensado que por ser una inauguración habría muchas personas rondando por los alrededores y tomando fotos, pero el sitio parecía un desierto. Tanto que hasta podía sentir un viento gélido envolviéndolo y provocándole escalofríos. Aquel templo no era la gran cosa, aparte de la bonita entrada solo podía ver algunas viejas edificaciones y en medio, el lugar que de seguro habrían utilizado para rezar y hacer rituales extraños. Midori se quejó al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y no podría entrar, así que decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores y gritó de la emoción al encontrar un pequeño estanque en la parte trasera. Taichi se sentó sobre un pequeño muro de concreto, no le apetecía ni siquiera recorrer el lugar por curiosidad, permanecería ahí hasta que Midori se aburriese y quisiera regresar a la ciudad. Aunque, si bien el templo era una desgracia, la zona en donde estaba ubicada era buena, desde esa altura podía contemplar los campos de cultivo a lo lejos.

Taichi estuvo por algunos minutos contemplando el paisaje, pero en esos instantes pudo escuchar una melodía flotando en el aire. Por algunos segundos, pensó que era Midori quien tarareaba algo mientras tomaba fotos por el estanque, pero la melodía volvió a repetirse y se dio cuenta que provenía de otro lado. Taichi se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lentamente, tal vez, otras personas se encontrasen en el lugar. El joven llegó hasta el centro y se detuvo para volver a escuchar aquel sonido tan extraño, era como si alguien cantase en algún idioma desconocido. El chico volvió a caminar, si no eran visitantes temió que se tratase de ladrones o gente de mal vivir, iba a ir a buscar a la chica cuando en eso se dio cuenta que la puerta del edificio principal estaba abierta. Taichi se quedó pensativo, Midori había intentando entrar pero no pudo y ahora él tenía el pase libre, como si hubieran esperado que se dignara a acercarse. Pensó en llamar a su amiga, pero al volver a escuchar aquella melodía se sintió extraño, como si lo invitase a entrar. Sus piernas se movieron y pronto se encontró en el interior de aquel viejo templo. Había mucho polvo y telas de arañas colgando por doquier, así como objetos de metal que estaban oxidados por el tiempo. Taichi no comprendió porqué no se daba la vuelta y salía de aquel lugar, de todos modos no había nada que le gustase. Pero, al disponerse a marcharse, pudo ver un objeto que brillaba gracias a unos hilos de luz que se infiltraban por el techo. Lentamente se acercó hasta el altar, pensando que había encontrado algo de valor. Tal vez algún objeto de plata que habían dejado abandonado, pero se sintió desilusionado al darse cuenta que solo se trataba de una base oxidada de metal y sobre ella, había una bonita vela ceremonial. Taichi forzó una ventana que estaba cerca para obtener más luz, el polvo lo hizo estornudar dos veces y sus labios susurraron algunas maldiciones. - Solo es una vela, aunque está hecha de un material que no logro reconocer, supongo que no me darían nada por ella – se dijo a sí mismo con voz cansada. Taichi empezaba a aburrirse, y ahora resuelto el misterio pensaba llamar a Midori para que tomase algunas fotos y pudiesen marcharse de una vez. Pero, sus ojos verdes notaron que había algo escrito en aquella vela. Taichi pocas veces era curioso, y esta ocasión era uno de esos momentos. Así que se acercó e intentó leer aquellos confusos kanjis, pero por la antigüedad solo pudo entender las palabras "vela" y "deseo". El joven pensó que se trataba de una broma, tal vez alguien las había grabado ahí solo para atraer y engañar a los turistas.

- Supongo que podría traducirlo como "la vela de los deseos" o algo así, esto suena realmente ridículo – se dijo sin poder evitar sonreír. – Mmnmn, bueno, no pierdo nada con jugar este tonto juego, al menos para distraerme mientras regresa Midori. Quizás, en verdad me conceda un deseo y me convierta en millonario. Taichi sacó de su mochila una caja de cerillos y rápidamente encendió uno de ellos. Sonriendo burlonamente se acercó a la vela y la prendió sin mayor ceremonia. Como lo supuso no sucedió nada, lo único que consiguió fue tener una bonita llama. Taichi guardó la caja de cerillos y se dio la vuelta, ya estaba cansado de esas tonterías y empezó a alejarse del altar. En lo único que pensaba mientras se alejaba era en regresar antes del anochecer para hacer sus deberes, pero, si se hubiese volteado antes de salir del templo, hubiese visto como aquella vela se apagaba y se desintegraba en cuestión de segundos, quedando solo un montoncito de polvo plateado sobre la mesa.

Para el joven solo había sido un juego, ni siquiera se lo comentó a Midori cuando se marcharon. Estaba claro que Taichi no tenía la menor idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Ambos regresaron tranquilamente a la ciudad y después de aquel viajecito, el chico se quedó dormido apenas se recostó en su cama. Mentalmente se prometió a sí mismo hacer los deberes más tarde, pero al no tener un reloj despertador se quedó dormido de largo.

Pero, algo estaba por suceder aquella noche, algo que podría cambiar su vida por completo…

Taichi no se dio cuenta de las extrañas luces que aparecieron al ser medianoche en su habitación, unas luces que brillaban como estrellas y lentamente se iban agrupando al otro lado de la cama hasta mostrar una figura muy parecida a la humana. El brillo cesó en pocos minutos, el silencio seguía reinando en el ambiente, pero a pesar de la oscuridad se pudo distinguir a dos siluetas sobre la cama. Taichi dormía tranquilamente abrazado a su almohada y así se quedó hasta que llegó la mañana.

- No, aun es temprano… sé que lo es – dijo con los ojos entreabiertos, negándose a aceptar que ya había amanecido y que el cielo que veía a través de la ventana, estaba totalmente despejado. El chico se estiró un poco y cambió de posición para volverse a dormir, cerró los ojos pero en esos instantes al escuchar una respiración que no era la suya, se quedó muy quieto, encogido debajo de la manta. - ¿Qué es eso?, ¿acaso estoy dormido aun? -, Taichi se quedó en esa posición por algunos segundos pero no pudo más y estiró un brazo para tantear el otro lado de la cama, y al sentir un bulto abrió los ojos del susto, iba a lanzar un grito pero se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras señalaba como loco hacia aquel desconocido que había aparecido en su sagrado futón. No comprendía nada, suponía que se trataba de un sueño, se peñiscó muchas veces y al darse cuenta que estaba despierto, no pudo contener más un grito, haciendo que medio edificio lo oyese.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CUARTO!? ¿¡POR DÓNDE TE METISTE!? – empezó a gritar como un desquiciado. Taichi agarró lo primero que tuvo a la mano, y este fue el viejo reloj despertador, dispuesto a lanzarlo si aquel tipo intentaba atacarlo. Pero, en eso, el desconocido abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en él. Aquel tipo solo era un chico en apariencia de unos quince o dieciséis años, hubiera pensado que se trataba de un vagabundo si es que no hubiese visto aquellos hermosos ojos violeta mirándolo con temor, su piel era muy blanca y llevaba el cabello color rubio hasta la cintura. Taichi iba a volver a gritarle, pero el cuerpo del desconocido comenzó a brillar, haciendo que la luz lo cegara por algunos instantes. Y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Taichi se quedó mudo, el chico parecía haberse desmayado pero ahora, unas grandes alas blancas habían aparecido…

- Esto… ¿qué es lo que sucede? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de salir corriendo del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Continuará…


End file.
